the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Caelia
Sir Caelia was a Knight of the Round Table in Britannia and the mother of The Faerie Knight, who also became a knight for King Arthur. She was a faerie while her husband, Tom a'Lincoln, was a human, making their son half-faerie, half-human. As a typical faerie, Caelia appeared like a human girl rather than a woman and had great magical powers at her disposal. She was often eccentric and didn't fit in with British customs so she lived on Avalon, a magical island created by Morganna le Fay, before she joined Arthur's quest to found Space Britain in the stars aboard Camelot. Description Appearance Sir Caelia is a faerie so she is short, around four feet. She has long, wild hair, which is curly at the ends and matted. Her unkempt hair is stark white and frizzy. Her very pale skin, which is only offset by the constantly pink cheeks and the very tip of her nose. She has a cute face, rounded and with a button nose. Her eyes are large, just a little too large to be human, and the irises are pink. As though to match her eyes and cheeks, the woman has dyed the tips of her white her equally pink. Yet to offset the pink she wears a thick cloak of light blue with white-fur trim. The hood has two long 'ears' that hang down her back. Beneath the cloak is the hint of silver-armour, though its clearly much lighter than most knights wearPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Caelia hates to be called "Sir" as she believes she should be termed "Lady", though King Arthur believes that is sexist to label them differently. She has an encouraging and adorable smile. Although she is one with magic, Caelia sees value in progress and technology as she sees no harm in what might be done with itPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caelia prefers open fields of snow rather than the constant chatter of life but she does feel nostalgia for her old island home of AvalonPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She finds great fun in sending Christian knights on silly quests for 'holy' relics that she made up. Traits Magic See also: Magic Sir Caelia, as an Aes Sidhe, is imbued with the natural, and powerful, ability to use magic. She uses aether, which is found in the air, to power up her spells - the greater the concentration of aether, the more potent her magic can get. Possessions Steed Dire Wolf Caelia's steed is gigantic, white-furred dire wolf. The beast has hulking shoulders and powerful legs, giving it plenty of strength to carry the small woman. The wolf stands at half the height of a tall horse. It follows commands from Caelia through telepathic communication. History Space Camelot Pre-Camelot Main article: Pan Post 79 Caelia lived in the frozen desert of Greenland where she first met Tom a'Lincoln. He was searching for an ancient species that he believed lived there (Boreans ~ Britt the Writer). She found him face-first in the snow and almost dead but she could somehow feel the warmth of his spirit. They would then be married. Some time into their marriage, Sir Tom a'Lincoln met with Prester John and his daughter Anglitora in India but the Christian king was going to sacrifice his daughter to a dragon. To avoid this fate, Tom a'Lincoln agreed to marry her - a ruse that worked on Prester John, who did not know he was already married. They had a daughter, Anglia FitzLincoln, before they left India to travel back to Arthur's realm. They briefly stopped at the isle of Avalon where Sir Caelia was living with Morganna le Fay before Anglitora and Anglia were left in BritanniaPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Solar System See also: The Solar System Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn When Camelot reached the planet Saturn the Knights of the Round Table became involved in a minor skirmish against invaders of the X-Krypton City. In that fight The Faerie Knight, Sir Caelia's son, saw one of the X-Kryptons use a Lightning Amulet of magical power and related the information to CaeliaPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. It was decided that the knights would aid the X-Kryptons in their war against the G-KryptonsPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. King Arthur's army arrived to find that the Kryptons had very small numbers in their militaries. He is disappointed that the battle would be so easy, especially given the Kryptons hadn't even considered city walls for defence. As he discussed the matter of battle with Gamma Pans, who was the possessor of the lightning amulet, Sir Caelia approached to make enquiries of the amulet. Gamma Pans revealed the story of how it fell from the sky to his ancestors and passed through the generations. When battle began, Caelia rode her dire wolf into battle. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Flannel Bags and Omega Wier would then inform Arthur that they had been duped by Gamma Pans who knew the original raiders were actually L-Kryptons but wanted a war with the G-Kryptons. Arthur was furious. He ordered Bedivere to arrange the withdrawal of humans from Saturn but he, Sir Kay, Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristram, Sir Caelia and Prince Mordred went on the hunt for Gamma PansPan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They chase down Gamma Pans to The Forsaken Valley, ruins of Saturn. Sir Tristram warned Arthur that the valley is known to be haunted by restless spirits of ancient Kryptons but Arthur declares it would therefore be a great addition to their adventurous tales. As they progress, with Sir Caelia scouting ahead, night descends upon them and their way is lit by the ancient structures. A feeling of dread swept over them before the dust-ghosts emerge and attack the group. The find that normal physical attacks don't work against the ghosts but their magical means, such as Excalibur, Arondight and Clarent, do. Mordred was consumed by fear caused by a dust-ghost until Caelia hit him with a rock to bring back his senses. Caelia's magic works the best against the ghosts, though even the beam-bow of Tristram was able to stun them temporarily. Arthur and Omega Wier ride ahead and leave the rest to deal with the ghosts before they retreat back to the mountain. Dust-ghosts chased them through the city but they made it to the other side where Arthur attacked Gamma Pans. The X-Krypton tried to use the Lightning Amulet to protect himself but Arthur overcame him. At the last moment Pans called Arthur a traitor for siding with Omega Wier but before he could ask what he meant, Wier had the Lightning Amulet for herself. Wier had tricked both Arthur and Pans and now had the amuletPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to them that his people were dying out due to their long-standing complacency and over reliance on technology. This caused Morganna le Fay to become annoyed as she despised technology from magic, preferring to see magic as a natural force to be used, not understood. This caused friction between her and Merlin the Younger but Caelia sided with Merlin and believed that progress was not to be feared but enjoyed. She and Merlin went with Nerifian to view the aether processors while Morgan went back to Camelot. Caelia went after Morgan and found that she had preserves a small remnant of Avalon that she projected now when she thought she was alone. Caelia felt nostalgia for the time she lived on the island, despite preferring the open fields of snow. She spoke with Morgan about Queen Guinevere and the fact that Sir Galahad looked much like her. Although Morgan initially alluded to them being related, she quickly relented when she suspected Galahad might therefore be in line to the throne over her own son, Mordred. She insisted that the woman who was Galahad's mother merely looked like Guinevere at the time of conception. A spaceboat picked up Morganna le Fay and Sir Caelia from on the way back to Camelot. At the request of Morgan, Sir Caelia tells the story of her past with Tom a'Lincoln. She told them how he had married another woman in India to save her from being sacrificed and how they came back with a child, which Galahad figured out to be The Black Knight. Ltexi revealed that her sister had two husbands. She and Caelia examined the snowflake ship in orbit of Neptune and learnt that it was made of incredibly old Earth magic. Caelia told a story of Prince Oberon and Titania leaving Earth centuries ago to travel to the stars and believed the snowflake ship was his. Both of them refused to go aboard it, as only magic users could phase onto it; Morganna because it was dangerous and Caelia because it was disrespectfulPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt colonisation of Caledonia, despite the cold temperatures and perpetual low light. However some of the native drow didn't appreciate the settlement the humans built and they attacked it during the night. The Knights of the Round Table were forced to defend the settlement but the drow wizards were able to burn through the palisades with netherflame. There they cornered Prince Mordred and Isolde of the White Hands. A drow shot Isolde with a crossbow and threatened her with death unless Mordred surrendered himself. Seeing what was happening, Sir Kay and The Black Knight both sought to rush to defend Mordred but they were too late and he was taken. Sirs Kay, Gawain, Caelia and the Faerie Knight gave chase. Sir Kay spotted the drow that were retreating with Mordred in tow. The drow wizards turned to face them and a magical battle ensued. The wizards rose an invisible barrier to allow Mordred's captors to escape. He was taken upon a flying stone and out of reach of the humansPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In response, Morganna le Fay used Camelot to open fire on the planet belowPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She got in there by tricking The Red Rose Knight and his son, The Faerie Knight, out of the room with suggested doughnuts - which earns the ire of his wife, Sir Caelia. Morganna only had a rudimentary knowledge of the systems and though she was able to fire the turbolasers, she was blasting them all over Caledonia. Admiral Ltexi reminded them that they could take control of the ship from the Command Centre of the ship. When they get there, however, Ltexi realised that there was no A.I. installed on the ship so she couldn't interface with the ship. As the Red Rose Knight stood upon a gold disk on the floor, Ltexi had to tackle him out of the way as whirring mechanics could be heard. She explained how the ship is designed with an Organic Intelligence interface that would use a person to become the ship's pilot, meaning they would be forever attached to the ship. Merlin the Younger offers to sacrifice herself to take back the ship but she is slapped by Ltexi who tells her her life is too important to throw awayPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Eventually Morgan manages to hit the drow who captured Mordred, Prelate Seerias, and he is freed. King Mark led a small group in search of Mordred and received help from another group of aliens to Caledonia, the BoreansPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite all the entertainments available, Sir Caelia loves nothing more than sending Knights of the Round Table on stupid quests. She found a Christian Church in the Religious Quarter of the station and sent The Redcross Knight on a quest for the holy spring onion. The Faerie Knight chastises his mother for the silliness but she insists that they like it. Sir Palamedes arrives too late for the last quest but Caelia agrees to find a new quest for him. She sends him on a quest to retrieve the unholy knickers of Morganna le Fay. The Faerie Knight expressed genuine concern that Morgan might kill Palamedes but the knight charged off on his quest. Newrias, Palamedes' squire, arrived just too late and had to rush after him. Caelia then asked her son when he would get a girlfriend and give her grandchildrenPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radiusLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the groundLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Caelia is loosely based on the original CaeliaCaelia article, Wikipedia. from Richard Johnson'sRichard Johnson article, Wikipedia. story of Tom a'LincolnTom a Lincoln article, Wikipedia. in Arthurian loreMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.. Tom a'Lincoln was already introduced and used as a character, along with their child, the Faerie Knight. I decided I wanted Caelia to be a Knight of the Round Table, despite not being a knight in the original materials, instead of a 'fairy queen' so add more interesting characters to the knights. The various terms, such as faerie, are loosely used in reality but strict in NeS lore so I used Caelia as an opportunity to distinguish the faerie species." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Faerie Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Pan Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Space-faring Characters